One More War?
by dudewuttheheck
Summary: One year after the war with the Fire Nation, Dai Lee agents are becoming a serious threat to peace. There are even talks of another war breaking out. Toph arrives home to find a very unpleasant surprise. Better summary inside! Toph OC, Aang Katara
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first avatar fic. I originally wrote it 4 years ago on another site and decided to re-write it with improvements and changes including adapting it to the results of season 3 (I wrote the original after season 2.) I hope everyone likes it. I do not own A:TLA or any of the characters from that show. **

**Please please PLEASE REVIEW! Without reviews, I assume nobody is reading and will not want to write anymore, so if you like it and want more chapters please review! Even if you hate it, tell me! There is an original character who plays a huge role, sorry if you hate that.**

**Ok sorry for blabbering, here we go! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Familiar Landscapes

It is now a little over a year after the original series ended. Aang is 13, Toph has just turned 14, Katara is 15, and Sokka is 16. The reconstruction of the world started off very well. There had been several revolts and uprising from the fire Nation, but nothing major. Then, with Azula still missing, reports began circulating of Dai Lee agents raiding and destroying camps and villages, taking prisoners and recruiting new members under an unknown leader. Now, as Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Katara are in the Fire Nation repressing a revolt with Zuko, word gets out from Ba Sing Se that Dai Lee agents have been spotted darting around the city. Fearing the worst, the gaang immediately leave Zuko's palace to investigate…

"I still think you should tell him, twinkle toes." Toph whispered rather loudly to Aang as they flew over the green plains of the southern Earth Kingdom. She had been sitting next to Aang on Appa's head(clinging so tightly to his fur that she had pulled quite a lot of it out) and for the past three hours was trying to convince Aang to tell Sokka about him and Katara.

"I dunno," replied the Avatar nervously "Katara's his sister, he might get pretty mad."

"Not as mad as he's going to be if he catches you guys." Toph said, getting impatient. "You guys have been sneaking around for what, a year now? This is just getting ridiculous. What if snoozles walks in on you guys kissing one day? What's gonna happen then?"

"Yeah I know…"

"I think you should just be a man and just tell him already. What's he gonna do, you're the avatar, he can't do anything to you."

"He could stop being my friend." Aang said dejectedly

"No he wouldn't. He'll blow up, but he blows up at everything. Remember when we tried to wash his sleeping bag?"

"Haha yeah." Said Aang, brightening up a little. "But still, this is different, I really think he might not forgive me or leave the group or something."

"There's no way he would." _Or would he? _She thought to herself. It had never occurred to the young earthbender that any of the group would ever leave, but now that she thought about it, she realized that it was technically a possibility, one that she did not want to become a reality.

Toph had grown even closer to her friends over the past year. She realized that if she lost any of them, she would be devastated. She loved her friends and valued each of them more than her own life. They were the ones who had been there for her the way her parents never were. They cared about the real Toph, and they let her be herself.

Well, they tried to get her to stop being so dirty, but they didn't put that much effort into it, especially after she bended mud on all of them last time they complained to her about it.

She really couldn't put into words what they meant to her. They had after all, saved her…

She had never told Aang, Sokka, Katara, or anyone exactly how bad her life was before they showed up. She was literally imprisoned by her parents. She had no friends at all and nothing to do. She spent all day sitting in her room alone wondering what it was like to have friends and real lives. Earth Rumble was the only thing keeping her spirits up, and even that had gotten boring. She could beat anyone in one move, and while the glory was nice, it was hollow knowing that nobody even cared who she was, just that she beat the crap out of huge earthbenders for their entertainment.

She was so lonely that at the time the gaang showed up, she really had wondered what the point of everything was. She didn't think she was going to kill herself or anything, but she had wondered more than once whether or not her life had any point at all.

"Here we are!" Aang said loud enough to snap Toph out of her deep thoughts. She smiled to herself, knowing that she no longer had thoughts like that in her head. Her life was wonderful now, all because of her friends.

"Well don't just sit there ponytail, help me down." Toph complained as they landed

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Aang asked, concerned. They had landed in a beautiful, lush, green valley a few miles west of Toph's home town of Gaoling. The hills were so high that they couldn't see the city, but they needed to take the shortest route possible to Ba Sing Se.

"Quit your whining, I can easily feel the town from here. You guys get your butts to that stupid city and go beat up some Dai Lee losers for me."

"It's probably nothing." Sokka relpied casually. "Well be back in a week just like we said we would."

"Yeah," said Katara. "We'll be back before you know it."

They all said their goodbyes and soon Appa was soaring away, and Toph was alone for the first time in a while. Still, she was happy. She knew they would be back soon, and besides, she needed to patch things up with her parents. She wasn't looking forward to it, but at least she could count on her friends backing her up when they returned. Besides, her parents couldn't tell her what to do anymore. If they did, she would give them a little taste of why she was the world's first and only metal bender.

Toph smiled to herself as she walked toward her hometown, not noticing the bright blue sky and beautiful scenery of lush green grass and many assorted wildflowers. She wasn't paying attention to anything around her until she reached the edge of the town and felt something strange.

Gaoling felt different to her. It sounded different too. It sounded… silent. She stepped onto the street and realized…

Nobody was there.

There was rubble all over the ground, houses were destroyed, and there was not a sound to be heard. Then Toph felt some familiar metal laying on the ground which she recognized as Dai Lee handcuffs. Then the thought popped into her head.

"Mom, Dad!" She yelled as she sprinted toward her house…

**A/N(again): There it is! I'm sorry it's kind of a lame setup chapter, but trust me, it's about to get much more interesting. As for Toph's extreme depression before the gaang arrived: I know it seems extreme, but is it? In the show she seemed really depressed in several scenes related to her past and it is never told just how sad she was before Aang and everyone showed up. If what we've been told is true, then I believe the thoughts I described are plausible. I also feel very personally connected with her situation as I had a friend in a very similar position to Toph's. If you don't like it or disagree with my portrayal then please let me know in a review or a message. I will not be offended at all. **

**Anyway sorry for more blabbing, I like to talk too much.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I am very thankful to each and every one of them and will reply to any and all questions or concerns.**

**Next chapter should be up early in the week.**

**Thanks, and have a great weekend everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first chapter: alienvspredator5, Baron de Pencier, and AlmightyTaco123. You guys are awesome! Here is the next chaoter, I hope everyone likes it. Please PLEASE REVIEW! It really motivates me and I really want to know that people are enjoying or not enjoying my story. **

**So without further ado:**

Chapter 2: Back Home

"Do you think Toph will be OK all by herself?" asked Katara in her most maternal voice.

"Jeez Katara, quit your worrying! We all know from experience that Toph can take care of herself." Replied an annoyed Sokka. Katara normally would have yelled at him for snapping at her, but she decided against it. It had only been a couple of weeks since they had all learned that Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors had died defending their island against one of the many Dai Lee raids, and Sokka was still mourning her loss.

"Besides," said Aang "Her parents will be there and Gaoling is pretty big. It's not like she's really going to be all alone."

"But it's her parents I'm worried about." Replied a concerned Katara. "I know Toph can protect herself physically, but what if her parents still won't accept her for who she is? What if they still see her as a helpless little blind girl?"

"Katara will you stop being such a mom?" Sokka said angrily. "Toph said she didn't expect her parents to accept her, but she still wants to go and talk to them and explain why she ran away so they aren't worried anymore. Besides, she's probably with them right now and they're probably hugging her and crying and telling her _oh Toph we missed you so much! We were so stupid for treating you badly and sending bounty hunters after you. We are such idots! Oh, will you please hit us in the head and maybe we'll be smarter? And _OW! That hurt!" finished Sokka, rubbing his head where Katara had hit him.

"Well you deserved it, even if it was pretty funny." Said Katara trying not to laugh.

""I'm serious!" Sokka continued as he began to imitate Toph's mother again, "They've probably been hugging her all day saying _Oh Toph please forgive our idiotness! Maybe if we weren't so rich and stuffy we would have been nicer to you. We'll let you do whatever you want from now on. You can even tear down the house if you want. Just please don't kill us!"_

"Stop it Sokka that's so mean!" Katara said while trying (and failing) to hold in her laughter. She then looked at Aang who was laughing loudly and then lost it herself. All three of them giggled together for a minute, and Katara even began to roll around in Appa's saddle in hysterics. Aang and Katara both looked at each other and smiled quickly as Sokka finished laughing at his own joke. They were both happy to see Sokka laughing again and cracking jokes, as he hadn't done so since he learned that Suki died.

Aang thought to himself how a happy Sokka was good for him and Katara in another way. The young Avatar began to think about what Toph had said earlier and realized that she was right. He and Katara needed to tell Sokka about their relationship. Aang new that it was not OK to be sneaking around kissing Katara without telling Sokka, especially considering that she was his sister. Not only that, but Toph was right about another thing as well. If Sokka did walk in on them kissing then he would be way more mad than if they told him by their own choice.

Aang was considering telling Sokka about he and Katara when Suki died. Sokka was so upset that Aang new that his news had to wait. Now that Sokka was brightening up and returning to his old goofy self, it wouldn't be long before he would be able to accept his sister dating Aang.

The young avatar was really looking forward to his and Katara's relationship being out in the open. He had enough stress just being the Avatar. What, with the reorganization of the nations, the rebuilding of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, the repression of revolts, and the Dai Lee causing panic around the world, having to keep his relationship with Katara secret was not making things easier for the last airbender.

_Still, _he thought to himself, _it's worth it._ Although hiding the relationship caused stress for Aang, the relationship itself had so far been pure bliss. Aang had loved Katara almost since he met her. She had always been there for him and helped cheer him up when he was sad. Now that he knew that she loved him back, he felt even better. Now when he was stressed over his duties of fixing the world, Katara could simply kiss him or tell him that she loved him and he would feel better. She could just look at him, and he would calm down just from staring into her gorgeous blue eyes…

"Uh, Aang, I don't mean to bother you, but I would rather not CRASH INTO THE GROUND RIGHT NOW!" yelled Sokka.

"Whoops, my bad." Said Aang as he calmly pulled up on Appa's reins. "I guess I'm just getting a little tired. Maybe we should land here."

"Good idea." Said Katara as Aang guided Appa down to the forest below…

* * *

Toph's heart began to race as she sprinted toward her house. She sprinted and jumped over the tons of rubble and debris that she sensed as she went. It was a good thing that she remembered where her house was, because it was barely recognizable now. Toph's feet told her that almost all of it was destroyed, even more so than the rest of the town. She feared the worst as she ran through the courtyard up to where the front door, but then she stopped in her tracks.

There was somebody there, but it wasn't either of her parents.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside. There was even more rubble inside the Bei Fong estate, but some of it felt weird. Some of it felt… soft.

With a shriek of horror Toph realized that she was wrong about how many people were in her house. There were around a dozen people in her house… all of them dead.

Well, not all of them. The person Toph had noticed first was still alive. She could feel him in the back of her house, standing alone. Then he began walking toward her. She walked toward the back of the main hall as he came down the hallway. She realized he must have heard her yell. She wasn't scared, in fact, she was curious to who this person was, why he was here, and why there was a pile of dead bodies so near him. Maybe he was one of the townspeople and managed to survive. He could be hurt, and if he was, Toph was ready to help him.

However, as he walked closer, Toph heard something that caused her to change her thought process completely. She heard a faint clinking sound as the mysterious person walked toward her. It was a faint clinking sound of the Dai Lee metal handcuffs. This guy was a Dai Lee agent, and he was probably the one who killed all of these people in her house… and maybe even her parents.

"Who are you?" She demanded, getting into her fighting stance. She expected him to attack her immediately, but his voice sounded young and nervous, almost scared.

"Uh, my name is Blayne, who are you? I thought I heard you scream, are you ok?" he said as he walked toward Toph.

"I'm not OK. I come here to my house and find it totally destroyed with a bunch of dead bodies inside of it and my parents missing. Do you really think I'm OK? Now where are my parents? You better answer quick, 'cuz I know who you are. You're a Dai Lee agent, and I won't hesitate to kick your ass into next month if you so much as sneeze without warning me."

"Your parents?" He asked quietly. Toph felt his heart rate speed up as he walked to the back of the entrance hall. Toph continued to stare down at him from the middle of the room. She couldn't see him, but she knew where he stood. One false move and he'd be done.

"Yes, my parents."

"Your parents live here? The Be Fongs?"

"Yes captain stupid. That's what I said. Now where are they?"

"Well, they're kinda… um… dead." Toph's heart skipped a beat. He was telling the truth.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" She screamed at him. "YOU KILLED THEM DIDN'T YOU!"

"No, I didn't"

"You're lying! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'm GONNA KILL YOU BITCH!" She picked up a piece of rubble and threw it at him. Blayne dodged it with surprising agility, but did not retaliate.

"No I swear I didn't!" He pleaded as he dodged two more of Toph's attacks with ease.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

"OK, OK I did kill them, but it was an accident! I was trying to save them!" He yelled in desperation, but Toph barely even heard him. Tears were streaming down her face as she threw rock after rock at the young man who killed her parents. All she could think of was making him pay for what he did.

Blayne continued to dodge and deflect Toph's well timed attacks. Despite her rage, she noticed that he was avoiding her easily. He was good.

"WHY DON"T YOU FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN?" She yelled through her tears.

"I don't want to hurt you. Please, it was an accident."

"BULLSHIT!" She didn't care what he had to say. He was a dead man, but he just wouldn't die.

"I'm trying to talk to you! Why won't you listen to me?" He said, starting to get angry.

"Gee, I wonder!"

This was getting out of hand. Blayne had to make Toph listen to him. He looked for an opportunity to stop her without hurting her. Then, as she threw another piece of rubble at him he blocked it and hit a small piece back at her in order to stun her. The only problem was, the piece was larger than he wanted. It hit Toph square in the chest. She flew across the room and landed at the back of the main hall and didn't move.

**A/N: So was that a little bit more exciting? I hope so. I know the Kataang stuff was filler, but that will get more interesting and if I'm honest, the focus is on Toph. Please please PLEASE REVIEW! I know I keep saying it but I really need reviews. They are my motivation and I'm very thankful to those who have reviewed. Please continue to review if you already have****. If you have read and not reviewed, please do so to help motivate me for better writing!**

**Thanks for reading everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to update two days in a row! I hope that is good news for some of you (or all of you haha.) Thanks again for the reviews guys! I'm glad a lot of you are liking this! I know I'm getting quite a few hits, and I really hope some of you who are reading this will take the time to review, even if it's just a quick 'good job' or 'I like this, please continue' or even if you don't like it. To NikkiTowers, AlienvsPredator5, AlmightyTaco123, Alex Leep,and NOT A FLAME: Thanks for reviewing guys it really means a lot to me.**

**To Alex Leep: Thanks a lot for your review, and thanks for pointing out my error. You are absolutely right. I thought I had spelt it correctly bu now I see that I missed the 'I'. I will try to correct that it the future.**

**NOTE TO 'NOT A FLAME': Hey, thanks for the honest review. I am glad you took the time to at least point out what you don't like rather than just not read anymore. I know you are probably not reading this, but I feel like I should defend myself, at least for others who may have the same complaints you may have. **

**First off, the killing Suki thing: Yes I know I killed her, but to be honest, I NEVER liked her. In fanfiction, people kill characters all the time. It's not uncommon. As for Sokka's attitude: Remember it's been two weeks since she died. Maybe I should have made it longer, like two months, but I mentioned that that conversation was the first time he had acted like himself since her death. Also, just because he is laughing and joking around does NOT mean he is all better. I didn't say that he was all the sudden happy Sokka and no longer sad about Suki. What I was trying to show was his progress to accepting her death. If somebody looses a loved one, they don't loose their ability to laugh forever. For some people, a good joke or two can help make them feel better after a period of loss. I know when I'm sad, I sometimes try to crack jokes in order to forget about what is making me sad. I do understand that he may have been a little too happy. I see that now and will try to make those corrections in the future, but I do believe it is still very realistic.**

**As for your comments on Toph: Here is where I REALLY disagree with you, though I still respect your opinions. To start, notice that I clarify at the beginning that the gaang is a couple years older in this story. Toph is 14 here. I don't know if you've been to high school, but when kids become teenagers, they start to cuss a LOT. I don't see why Toph or any of these characters should be any different. Not only that, but remember that this show was a kids show. The writers were not allowed to make these characters cuss. If anything, it was the original show that was not being realistic by keeping the characters using 'appropriate' language. Toph actually strikes me as the type of person to cuss up a storm every chance she gets! Besides, what kids her age don't cuss? Not only that, but Toph just found out that this guy killed her parents. If I were her, I'd be cussing my brains out. I really don't see how cussing is a problem considering how many fics here have a lot of cussing as well and how this kind of language is completely common for anyone their age. **

**As for her being hit despite being a master earthbender: Yes, Toph is a master earthbender. Is it hard to believe that someone was able to knock her out? Yes. Is it impossible for it to happen? No. Remember that Blayne is a Dai Lee agent. From the show it is obvious that these guys are the best of the best when it comes to earthbending. In addition, he is mentioned to be rather young. A young man being gifted at earthbending may be a clue that he may be a prodigy like Toph. Also, he didn't just chuck a big rock at her. He cut a piece of the rock she threw at him off and reflected it back at her (a very similar move to the way Aang beat her in 'The Blind Bandit'). In addition, Toph is in a blind (haha, get it?) rage. Her parents just died. Notice I say she is just throwing rocks at the guy. She isn't actually concentrating, and waiting, and listening like she usually does. She is letting her emotions take over and her bending is reflecting that. With her not fighting at her full potential, I believe it is easily viable that she is much more vulnerable than she usually is. **

**I am sorry you don't want to follow my story any more, and I am very glad that you brought all of your opinions to light. However, I hope I have responded in a satisfactory way. I doubt you're reading this, and I doubt even more that you will give me a second chance, but I hope you do. Thanks for reading at all though. I'm sure there are plenty of better stories on here that you will enjoy more than mine. **

**If anyone else has any thoughts on this subject, whether on "not a flame's" side or mine, let me know in a comment or message. While I do disagree with them, I will keep their complaints in mind for future chapters. **

**Anyway now that that's over, on with the show!**.

Chapter 4: This is For Real?

"Hey. Hey, Katara, wake up." Whispered Aang.

"Wh- what is it?" asked Katara groggily. It was pitch black at the campsite, and Sokka was fast asleep. Aang had used this opportunity to go sneek over to Katara and talk to her. He needed to tell her about what Toph said.

"Well, it's just that Sokka is asleep, and I thought we could…"

"Aang, do you seriously want to make out now? I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow we could send Sokka to go look for meat, but right now I just want to sleep."

"No, not that. It's just that Toph was talking to me before we dropped her off, and she told me that we really need to let Sokka know about you and me."

"We talked about this before, Aang. You know we can't do that. I already told you, Sokka would be furious."

"I know, I know you said that, but he likes me and we've been friends for a while now. Maybe he won't mind too much. I know he'll be mad at first, but Toph said…"

"I don't care what Toph said!" Replied Katara angrily. "It's not gonna happen. We can't tell anyone. Toph knowing is already too much. If she couldn't read our lies we wouldn't have had to tell her either."

"Katara, why is this such a big deal?" Aang said, becoming annoyed.

"It's not, I just don't want to tell anyone."

"Are you embarrassed about being my girlfriend? Is that it?"

"No. Of course not!"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You have to."

"No I don't, now go to sleep!" Katara then turned away from Aang, who took that as his cue to leave.

This wasn't good. If Katara wouldn't even tell him why she had to keep their relationship, then it must be bad. The icing on the cake was when she said it wasn't a big deal. One thing Aang had learned since coming out of the ice burg was that whenever someone says something isn't a big deal, it is a VERY big deal. He walked back to his sleeping bag feeling downhearted. As he lay down to sleep he though he heard Katara start to cry a little. He did not sleep well that night.

* * *

Toph began to wake up and opened her eyes slowly. She then quickly closed them and immediately wished she had stayed asleep. She was in more pain than she had ever been in before in her life. She had a headache worse than Azula's temper, and she could barely breathe. Her rib cage felt like it would break into pieces if she drew a full breath. _What happened, and where am I? _She thought to herself.

Toph felt around and realized she was laying on the ground, wrapped in a blanket with a pillow under her head. She started to move around as much as her body would allow her and felt a pitcher of water next to her. She felt the ground and realized that she was in her house.

Then it all came rushing back to her: Her empty town, her demolished house, her dead parents, her fight with Blayne… Blayne! He was the reason she was in this state, why she was in so much pain. He was the reason why her parents were dead. But where was Blayne? He had knocked Toph out and had her at his mercy. He could have killed her easily. Why did he wrap her in a blanket and give her a pillow and water? What kind of killer does that?

Maybe Aang, Sokka, and Katara showed up and saved her. That was the only thing that made sense to the young earthbender. There was no way a Dai Lee agent would take care of their victim like this. Toph began feeling around for her friends, sure they must have come back to save her, but as she pressed her hand to the floor, she felt the presence of only one other living person in the house walking toward her, and it was the last person in the world she wanted it to be.

"You're ok!" Exclaimed Blayne as he dropped his bowl of fruit and ran toward Toph. He leaned down to check her forehead when she stopped him.

"Don't… touch… me." She said through pained breathes.

"OK, OK. I just wanted to check your temperature."

"Yeah right."

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because… I can… feel… you lying… by feeling… your heart…beat… and your… vibrations."

"Well I'll admit you caught me the first time, but I don't think you were paying attention after that, because I swear I was telling the truth." Replied Blayne, suspending his disbelief at this girl's crazy claim of detecting lies. However, his honesty was not rewarded.

"Bull… shit." Replied Toph. Just how stupid did he think she was? He killed her parents. That's no accident. He tried to kill her too, there was no way he was telling the truth.

"You really think I'm lying? Listen to my heartbeat and my vibrations now. If you really can read lying, you'll see that I'm being totally honest right now."

Toph put her hand on the ground next to Blayne, just so she would not have to talk any more. Blayne saw her do this and began to explain himself.

"Yes, I killed your parents, but I swear it was an accident. I am so, so sorry. I was in the Dai Lee, and ran away from them. When I got to this town, they ambushed me and tried to destroy the entire city. I tried to stop them, but there were too many of them. They kidnapped the townspeople and chased me here to this house. When I got here, I saw your parents and tried to hide them, but the Dai Lee had already arrived. I fought them off, but as I was fighting, your parents panicked and tried to run. They ran in front of one of the rocks I threw and well… I'm just so sorry." Toph was in shock. He was telling the truth. Either that, or he was as good of a liar as Azula was, and she highly doubted that. Before she could think about what to make of this new revelation, Blayne continued.

"And I swear I did not try to hurt you at all. You weren't listening to me. You just kept chucking rocks at me. I just needed to get your attention. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted you to believe me. I… I thought you were dead…" His voice trailed off and Toph could distinctly hear him start to cry.

This didn't make any sense. Blayne was telling the truth. He didn't mean to kill her parents, he didn't mean to hurt her, and unless she was mistaken, he was actually really concerned about her health.

Toph didn't know what to say. She had a million questions to ask, and normally, she would have asked all of them at lightning speed. However, she could barely even breathe, much less speak, so she decided to ask the question she hoped would answer the most questions she had.

"Who… are… you?" She croaked.

Blayne stopped crying suddenly and thought for a second. He seemed as if he didn't know what to say. As he began to speak, he seemed uneasy, but Toph could feel that he was still telling the truth.

"My name is Blayne… and that's all I really know. I was a Dai Lee agent for two years, but I don't know how I came to be one. I know absolutely nothing about my past. I just know that I was part of the Dai Lee, and that I hated it. They're evil, the Dai Lee. I know I always hated doing the things I did with them, but I just couldn't stop it. It's like I was under a spell, or hypnotized, or something. I did things without even knowing what I was doing or where I was… killed people without even knowing who they were."

There were just two clear thoughts in my head that kept me from being fully controlled. I knew they were my only hope of figuring out my past and my true identity. I eventually managed to escape and came here… I'm so sorry that your parents are dead and that I hurt you. I never meant for this to happen."

Toph couldn't believe what she was hearing. This story sounded insane, but Blayne was telling the truth. Toph then managed to ask one last question that she was dying to ask.

"What… were the… thoughts?"

"The two thoughts in my head? That's the weird thing. The only two thoughts that were in my head for the past two years were this house, and your name:

Toph"

**BAM! Crazy, huh? Haha jk. I hope all of this isn't too confusing and that you guys are enjoying this. Please PLEASE REVIEW! As you can see, even a very negative review is welcomed from me. I may have argued against it, but I'm glad it was given. I'd really love some more reviews as they really help me to write and make me happy! Thanks again for those who have read and reviewed! **


End file.
